Promises
by tippyroo
Summary: Eric and Calleigh share a morning together :o
1. Chapter 1

Promises

Rating: R to be on the safe side, but I think it's relatively tame…

Disclaimer: Regretfully I don't own Eric…or Calleigh, or anything really. Hmm, that's sad :o(

A/N: This is pretty short, but I'm probably going to continue it. I just wanted to give all mis amigos from the E/C board something to read :o)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh yawned and rolled out of bed, grabbing one of Eric's shirts from the floor and throwing it on as she made her way to the bathroom. She pushed the door open, hearing the shower running as she moved to the sink to brush her teeth. "Morning huggy wuggy bear" she said, smiling to herself

"Caaal, I thought we agreed that you'd never call me that again!", Eric whined

She chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry, I must've forgotten"

Eric peeked out at her from behind the shower curtain, "Caleigh, we've been living together for over a year and I have to tell you not to call me that every morning!"

Calleigh's smile got bigger, "I guess I just have a bad memory, huggy wuggy bear, oops!" she laughed

"That's it!" Eric announced, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the shower, shirt and all

"Eric!" she shrieked

"Oh, so you do remember my name"

Calleigh rolled her eyes, "Of course I remember your name silly, I just enjoy teasing you"

Eric began unbuttoning her (actually _his_) shirt, "Well I may have to punish you for that", he said, sliding the soaked shirt off of her shoulders and onto the floor of the shower

"Hmm, I'll throw myself on the mercy of the court" she mumbled, leaning in to kiss him

Eric ran his hands up and down her back soothingly as the water poured over them both, "What time is your appointment today?", he asked against her lips

"It's not until eleven, we still have plenty of time", she said, running her hands up his chest and around to the back of his neck

He smiled and slid his hand up her flat belly to cup one of her slightly swollen breasts, "Do you think we'll get to see a sonogram?"

Calleigh chuckled slightly, "Eric, I'm only 8 weeks along, I think it's a little early for that"

Eric pouted, pulling back from her slightly, "Well how long do we have to wait?"

She shook her head, "How am I going to deal with you _and _a baby?"

"Hey!", Eric replied, sounding insulted, "I resent your insinuations, and I'll have you know tha-"

Calleigh pressed her lips to his, effectively cutting him off, "What were you saying?", she asked, pulling back

"Huh?", was Eric's answer as he grabbed her hips and pulled her back towards him

Calleigh laughed, "That's what I thought"

Eric kissed his way down the side of her neck, smiling against her skin as she moaned softly. He knew exactly what she liked. He ran his tongue along her collar bone, bringing his hands up to gently knead her sore breasts before moving his mouth to her nipples and sucking softly, flicking his tongue over them.

"Eric," she breathed "we need to-"

"Shhh" he whispered, slipping one of his hands between her legs

She moaned again and ran her hands over his buttocks, squeezing them and them moving one of her hands around his body to grasp his erection, stroking him as he stroked her.

Eric groaned, suckling a bit harder at her breast as she touched him, and then pulling out of her hands to move down her body.

"Eric", she tried again, he ignored her and continued kissing his way down. "Baby, we need to stop"

He mumbled something against her belly that she couldn't quite interpret, "Eric, we need to get ready"

Eric looked up at her with pleading eyes, "We have time, don't we? You don't have to be there until eleven"

"I know, but we can't…you know", Calleigh said, her body betraying her words

"Why not?" he asked, kissing her between her legs and eliciting yet another loud moan from her, causing him to smile

"Eric, I'm going to the doctor! He's going to know!"

Eric couldn't help but laugh, "Good, I want as many people as possible to know."

"Baby" she whined, trying to pull back, but he wouldn't let her

"Hon, you're pregnant, I think he knows we've had sex, and if not, then I think you should seriously consider transferring to another doctor"

Calleigh pouted, "Eric, I'm serious"

"Baby, you got me all…excited", Eric said, looking a bit like small child who just got his dessert taken away.

Calleigh pulled him up, "I promise when we get back I'll make it up to you", she said, batting her eyes at him and smiling

Eric rolled his head back, he could never say no to her. "Okay, but you're really going to have to make it up to me"

Calleigh's face lit up, "Oh I'm looking forward to it" she said, leaning in and planting a kiss on his lips, "I love you"

Eric couldn't hold back a smile, "I love you too, Cal"


	2. Chapter 2

Promises

Rating: R, very R in this chapter, so be warned!

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/N: Here you go, another chapter…I'm on crack!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Eric tapped his foot impatiently as they sat in the waiting room. He didn't understand how Calleigh could sit there so calmly, reading her magazine. She turned the page and the florescent lighting caught the diamond in her ring, making it sparkle, and Eric grinned; she was finally his. He reached over and placed his hand on her still-flat belly reverently. Calleigh put her magazine down and smiled at him, covering his hand with her own. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the door swung open and a nurse announced that it was their turn. He helped her up and placed his hand on her lower back as they followed the nurse into the small exam room.

"You'll need to change into the gown", the nurse instructed, gesturing toward the thin paper smock that lay on the examination table, "I'll be back in a few minutes and we'll get you started". She smiled at them and then left the room to let Calleigh change in private.

Eric watched as she changed, folding her clothes neatly and placing them on the chair, then took her hand as she hopped up onto the metal table.

"Nervous?" she asked, looking into his eyes

Eric chuckled, "Of course not"

Calleigh just smiled and brought her hand up to his cheek, stroking it reassuringly, they both knew that he was. Just then the nurse reentered the room, holding a chart in her hands, "Okay Calleigh, I'm going to ask some preliminary questions and then the doctor will be in to do your exam"

"Okay" Calleigh said, nodding and scooting back on the table a bit.

"Have you experienced any abdominal pain or cramping?"

Eric was looking back and forth between Calleigh and the nurse, worriedly.

Calleigh shook her head, "No"

"Okay, that's good" she said, marking something off on the chart, "Any nausea or loss of appetite?"

"A little," she answered, patting Eric's hand that rested on her thigh, "but it hasn't been too bad so far"

The nurse nodded and continued writing, "When was your last period?"

Calleigh thought for a second, "About 9 weeks ago"

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

Calleigh smiled brightly and looked over at Eric, "Yeah, it is"

"All right, the doctor will be with you shortly" she flashed them a quick smile and exited the room once again. Eric took a deep breath and shifted in his seat.

"Relax honey," Calleigh said, squeezing his hand, "everything is going to be fine"

"I know baby, I'm just excited", he squeezed back. The door swung open again, this time revealing the doctor. He smiled at her, "Nice to see you again Calleigh," she returned his smile, "Is this the lucky guy?", he asked her, indicating Eric, but not taking his eyes off of Calleigh. She opened her mouth to answer but Eric didn't give her a chance, "Yes I'm Eric, her fiancee, and the baby's father", he said, squinting his eyes. He didn't like this guy; he didn't like the way he looked at Calleigh and he didn't like the fact that he got to see and touch parts of her that no one but Eric should have access to. Calleigh shot him a glare, knowing what he was doing.

"It's nice to meet you, Eric" the doctor said, extending his hand, "I'm Dr.Nelson"

Eric grudgingly shook the other man's hand. Why couldn't Calleigh have a female doctor?

"All right Calleigh, go ahead and lay back on the table and we'll start your exam" he instructed, pulling his gloves on.

Eric sat through the exam, trying to focus on the reason they were there instead of where the doctor's hands were.

"Okay," the doctor said, finally, throwing his gloves in the trash, "everything looks good, you're about 8 weeks along. Congratulations you two. Remember to make an appointment for four weeks from now before you leave. Next time we'll do a sonogram and we may be able to tell the sex of the baby"

Eric's eyes lit up with excitement and he instantly forgot about his hatred of the man in front of him, "Really! In four weeks?"

Dr.Nelson laughed lightly and nodded, scribbling on his prescription pad, "Here's a prescription for prenatal vitamins. You can fill it at the pharmacy downstairs". He handed Calleigh the scrap of paper and exited the room so Calleigh could get dressed.

"So," Eric started as they walked back into their condo, "are you ready to start making it up to me?"

Calleigh smiled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to kiss her, "Oh I think the real question is, are _you_ ready?" she asked, pulling back and leading him into the bedroom.

Within what seemed like seconds Eric was naked and Calleigh was in nothing but her panties. She pushed him down onto the bed and climbed over him, kissing him hungrily. Eric felt her soft breasts against his chest as she leaned into him and he groaned, reaching up to touch them. He slid his thumbs in between their bodies to stroke her pointed nipples, causing Calleigh to moan against his mouth. Eric pulled her body further up his and took one in his mouth, suckling at it and earning himself a gasp from Calleigh. He smiled against her breast, he knew her nipples were extra sensitive these days, and he flicked his tongue over the peak of it, making sure to be gentle enough that he didn't hurt her.

"Eric" she moaned breathily, weaving her fingers into his hair. She pulled back, it felt a little too good and she wasn't ready to let anything happen just yet, so she turned her attention on him, kissing his mouth and then his neck, working her way down. Eric combed his fingers through her silky tresses , enjoying the feel of her smooth, delicate body against his. Calleigh was between his legs now, and she grasped him tenderly in her hand, licking the tip of his erection. Eric groaned loudly, his hips thrusting involuntarily as she kissed his length and then took him into her mouth, making Eric pant. He grabbed Calleigh's shoulders, pulling her up, and then flipped them over. "You're frisky this afternoon", he grinned down at her.  
"I said I'd make it up to you" she giggled

Eric chuckled and pressed her wrists above her head, "My turn now." She didn't protest as his mouth came down on her breasts again, licking at her nipples and then burying his face between them and kissing the velvety skin he found there. He ran his hands down the sides of her body until he got to the edge of her panties, those just had to go. He pulled them off and tossed them over his shoulder and then caressed her satiny legs, parting them. Calleigh sighed happily, knowing what was coming next as Eric leaned in and softly kissed and then licked at her center. She whimpered softly as he slid a finger inside of her, flicking his tongue over her clit until she cried out with her release. Eric smiled, pleased with himself and kissed his way back up her body before gingerly pushing himself inside of her. Calleigh murmured his name and wrapped her legs around him as he slowly began moving on top of her. He stroked her hair back from her face, watching her as they made love and she turned her head and kissed his palm. Eric felt Calleigh's hands tightening on his hips as she arched up to him, letting him know she was getting close. He began moving more quickly, feeling himself nearing his peak as well. Finally he felt her pulsing around him and he let go, thrusting into her deeply. Eric took a deep breath and rolled off of her, so as not to crush her, and pulled her against his chest. He was in awe of her, she was so beautiful and every part of her felt so good, not to mention that she was one of the best and smartest people he'd ever met, and she was carrying _his_ child. "I love you Calleigh", he whispered, kissing her forehead, and then moving his hand down to rest on her belly, "both of you"

"We love you too" she said, smiling up at him sincerely.

Eric smiled back, he couldn't believe how lucky he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Promises

Rating: R

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/N: Okay, this chapter's taking me a bit longer than the previous ones, so sorry about that! This takes place about two weeks after the last chapter. Since Calleigh's preggers in this fic, I figured I should include the obligatory morning bathroom scene, so here it is, enjoy :o)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric groaned as Calleigh leapt out of bed, flinging the covers onto him as she hightailed it to the bathroom. He looked over at the clock on their bedside table, it was 6:34 am; they didn't have to be up for another 26 minutes, but Calleigh was already in the bathroom, emptying what was left of her stomach contents. He sighed and heaved himself out of bed, making his way to the bathroom, where he found her, sitting on the rug in front of the toilet, finishing her new morning ritual. Wordlessly Eric kneeled down behind her, pulling her hair back gently and rubbing her back. When she leaned back into him, he pulled her into his lap and stroked her silky hair, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry baby", he said, squeezing her softly

"It's not your fault" she mumbled into his chest

He chuckled, "It kind of is…"

She smiled up at him, "It'll be worth it in the end"

He smiled back, "Yeah, for me at least"

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "Good morning"

He smiled, helping her up with an arm around her waist, "Morning Beautiful"

She rolled her eyes, making her way to the sink, "Right, I'm sure I'm really attractive right now"

Eric stood behind her in front of the mirror and brushed her hair over her shoulder, leaning in to kiss her neck, "You're always gorgeous, baby"

Calleigh giggled, "You know exactly what to say, don't you?"

"It's the truth", he said, wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on her belly, letting her lean into him as she brushed her teeth.

"I'm going to make breakfast" Eric announced, releasing her as she rinsed the toothpaste from her mouth.

"I'm not going to have any" she called as he turned to leave. He stopped and looked back at her, worried, "Calleigh, you need to eat"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not hungry right now, and I probably won't be able to hold it down anyway"

Eric sighed, "Cal, you're losing weight instead of gaining it. You need to eat more"

Calleigh groaned, "Eric calm down, this is normal. After I get into the second trimester I'll be fine, I'll probably start eating more than you do"

Eric crossed the room and took her hand, "Calleigh," he hesitated, knowing that what he was about to say wouldn't go over well, "Maybe you should take a day and just rest. I think you'd feel a lot better, and you could go back to work refreshed"

Calleigh pulled her hand back and looked him in the eye angrily, "I can still do my job Eric, I'm not handicapped"

Eric sighed again, he'd known this would be her reaction. "You're right honey, I'm sorry. I'm just concerned; I want you and the baby to stay healthy"

Calleigh's face softened and she reached out to reclaim his hand, "I know you want us healthy, and I appreciate it, but don't worry. I know my limitations, and if I need to stop I will"

Eric knew she'd collapse on the floor from exhaustion before she'd willingly take a break, but he also knew there was no use arguing with her. He forced a smile, "Okay, if you're sure"

She smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure"

Eric nodded, he made a mental note to keep an eye on her at work and make sure she wasn't overdoing it.

Calleigh yawned as she made notes on her ballistics findings; she _was _feeling tired, but she wasn't going to take a break until she was finished. Just as she was turning back to her comparison microscope, she heard footsteps approaching. "What's up Eric"

"How did you know it was me?" he asked incredulously

Calleigh sighed, "Well Eric, seeing as how you've been in here to check up on me every hour on the hour since we've gotten here, I made an educated guess", she turned around in her chair to look at him, "and what do you know, I was right"

Eric put his hands up in submission, "Okay, you got me, but I can't help it! My manly protective instincts are taking over"

Calleigh rolled her eyes, she secretly liked the fact that he was protective of her, but he did take it too far at times. "Do you need something?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand, tugging on it lightly, "Let's go get some lunch"

She took a deep breath, "Give me twenty minutes to finish this report"

Eric started to protest but thought better of it; he didn't want to start another argument, and he figured she could last another twenty minutes without collapsing from malnutrition.

"Okay", he replied, squeezing her hand.

She smiled appreciatively and leaned up to give him a quick kiss before he left her to finish her report. Not two minutes after she'd picked her pen back up the door swung open again behind her. She sighed audibly, "It's going to be longer than twenty minutes if you keep harassing me"

"Well I'm not trying to harass you Lambchop, I just thought I'd pay you a little visit"

Calleigh dropped her pen and turned around, slightly startled, "Dad!"

"How're you doing, sweetheart?", he asked, reaching out to hug her

"I'm fine, dad" she responded, squeezing him briefly before pulling back

"Are you taking care of yourself?", he asked, looking at her seriously

"Yes dad" Calleigh assured him, "What about you?"

"I'm good, really", he grinned at her, "but I miss you. I've only seen you once since you found out about the baby"

"I know, sorry. I've just been really backed up at work", she said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You should take it easy Lambchop, it's not good for you to work as hard as you do, especially now"

Calleigh clenched her fists, did Eric and her dad secretly plot to team up on her today or something?

"I know you're trying to help dad, but I'm a grown up and I can handle my workload, okay?"

"Okay well, how about I take you to lunch and we can catch up"

She bit her lip, "Uh dad, I would love to, but I already told Eric we'd have lunch together"

Her father was undeterred, "Well why don't all three of us go?"

Calleigh sighed, she knew her dad made Eric nervous and he wouldn't be too happy to find out Kenwall would be joining them, but it would serve him right for pestering her all day. "Okay, just give me ten minutes. I'll meet you in the break room", she replied, giving him a tight smile

"All right, I'll be waiting", he squeezed her shoulder and exited the lab. Finally Calleigh looked down at her report, her train of thought completely lost, "Why do I even bother?"

A/N: Okay, this chapter was just sort of a filler, the next one should be up relatively soon and hopefully will be a bit more exciting :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Promises IV

Rating: R

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Well it took me long enough to update, didn't it? And I probably _still_ wouldn't have this chapter finished if it weren't for the fact that my internet and cable went out for a while and I had nothing else to do, lol. Anyway, here it is, and you can thank my cable company for it! Sorry it's so short, I was going to write more, but then it just seemed like the end of the chapter. I'll update more soon, I promise promise!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh watched amusedly as Eric nervously fumbled with his napkin and tried to avoid eye-contact with her father.

"So young man, are you taking good care of my little girl?"

Eric cleared his throat, "Uh, yes sir! I mean, I'm trying, not that she needs it, but I am--"

Kenwall chuckled, "Don't worry son, I know she can be a handful"

Calleigh rolled her eyes, "Could you two stop talking about me as if I weren't here, please?"

"Aw, come on Lambchop, we were just talking, no need to get upset. How's your sandwich? You've barely touched it"

Eric looked over at her, "Cal, you really need to eat"

Calleigh sighed exasperatedly and took another bite of her lunch. She was going to kill one of them very soon.

After about 15 more minutes of awkward interaction and the occasional comment about how Calleigh should really take better care of herself, they were finally saying their goodbyes and getting ready to go back to work.

"Well, we should do this more often", Kenwall announced, pulling back from his hug with Calleigh and patting Eric on the back

Eric glanced nervously at Calleigh before looking back at her dad, "Uh, yeah, definitely"

Sensing Eric's apprehension, he placed a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder, "I like you son, and I'm glad you're with my daughter. I wasn't terribly happy to hear you'd gotten her pregnant before you two were married, but I _have _been wanting a grandchild for a while now, and I see how much you two love each other."

Eric smiled, "Thanks sir", he replied, wrapping an arm around Calleigh's waist, "I know how much you mean to Calleigh, and I love her more than anything"

Calleigh leaned against him and smiled up at him

Kenwall cleared his throat, "Now that said, don't think I won't hunt you down and kill you if you ever hurt her", he said, pointing a finger at Eric

"Dad!"

"Don't worry sir, I won't", Eric said seriously, "Besides, I've seen Calleigh's firearm collection, and I'm pretty sure she'd kill me herself if that ever happened"

"That's right", Calleigh confirmed, smacking him on the arm.

"Owe, what was that for?", Eric asked, rubbing the spot she'd hit

Calleigh rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a baby"

"I _hope_ you don't treat our baby like this!"

Kenwall chuckled, "Well, it seems like you two have everything under control. I'll let you get back to work now"

Calleigh smiled at him, "Bye daddy"

"Bye bye Lambchop", he returned her smile and waved at Eric, who waved back and mumbled a "Bye"

After the older man had left Eric turned to Calleigh, "Was that my punishment for this morning?"

Calleigh snickered, "Oh no, you're going to have to make that up to me later", she winked at him

Eric grinned, "That can be arranged"

She giggled and swatted at his hand as he grabbed her ass, but then turned serious for a moment, "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

Eric reached for her hand, squeezing it gently, "No, it wasn't bad at all. I like your dad Cal, he just makes me a little nervous sometimes"

Calleigh raised her eyebrows, "Sometimes?"

Eric grabbed her around the waist and playfully smacked her on the bottom, "That's enough out of you. Don't you have work to get back to?"

Calleigh shrieked and wriggled out of his grasp, "Yes sir", she replied sarcastically before taking his hand and walking with him back into the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

Promises V

Rating: R, yep this chapter really is an 'R', so if you're underage or squeamish, turn back now!

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own them.

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter, and it's porny, too! It's still the same day as the last two chapters. I know Calleigh seems a bit more…subdued in this than she does on the show, but that's intentional because she's supposed to be pregnant, and I've decided that's how pregnant Calleigh is. Sigh Somehow the endings to these chapters always turn out like some freaking chick flick or something…there's nothing I can do about it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day dragged by for Calleigh. She finished logging in the rest of her ballistics evidence and there were no new cases, so she decided to go to the break room and take a nap on the couch. Just a short nap, to catch up on her sleep. She drifted off, and when she woke up, God knows how long later, she was in Eric's arms, being carried somewhere. She looked around bewilderedly and determined that they were moving down the halls of the lab, heading toward the exit. She cleared her throat, "Eric?"

He smiled down at her, "Hey, you're awake", he murmured, "you were like comatose for a while there"

She leaned her head back against his shoulder, she really was tired. "What time is it?"

"It's after six", he answered, "I'm glad you took a rest"

She sighed as he opened the car door and deposited her inside, "Me too"

They drove home in silence, both of them relaxing and reflecting on their day. When they got home they settled onto the couch together to watch TV, but Calleigh seemed to be more interested in…other activities.

"Calleigh", Eric mumbled between kisses, "Don't you want to rest? I mean, not that I'm complaining, but you're usually so tired after work these days"

Calleigh shook her head, "I'm not tired anymore, that nap really refreshed me", she grinned at him seductively, "But I _do_ want you to take me to bed"

Eric returned her grin and lifted her into his arms for the second time that day, carrying her to the bedroom and tossing her gently onto the bed. He took a step back, stripping down to his boxers before climbing over her and beginning to remove her clothes. When she was down to her panties he took a moment to admire her in all her almost-naked glory before she pulled him down on top of her and pushed her lips greedily to his. She attempted to roll them over so she was on top, but he pressed her back into the sheets, shaking his finger at her, "Not this time, missy"

"Eric", she whined

He shook his head, "It's my turn"

"Fine", she sighed, pouting slightly

"Hey, I don't remember you complaining the last time I was on top", Eric smirked, kissing her softly and then moving his lips down her neck and across her collarbone.

Calleigh had already forgotten about her pouting as his mouth descended on her breasts, exploring them with his tongue and lips before taking one of her nipples into his mouth and suckling on it hungrily. She moaned and ran her fingers through his short hair, arching her back, pulling him against her. Eric caressed her smooth belly with his free hand, moving it down into her panties and she spread her legs for him, gasping slightly as he stroked her with his fingers. He sat back for a minute, reaching down with his other hand and tugging her panties off and then scooting down her body until his head was between her open legs. He kissed the inside of her thigh, biting it gently, before moving up and she whimpered as she felt the heat of his mouth between her legs, licking at her.

"Oh! Eric…", She rocked against him lightly and it didn't take long before she came, shuddering and pulsing against him. Eric smiled and slowly moved back up her body, kissing and touching her as he went. When he reached her face he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered, "I love you Cal"

Calleigh smiled, cupping his rough cheek in her hand and kissed him before replying, "I love you too baby. Now hurry up and do me before you lose your turn and I get to be on top again"

Eric smirked and let her yank his boxers off before gently sliding into her. They both moaned at the intrusion, and Eric hesitated for a moment, wanting to give Calleigh a chance to accommodate him, but she grabbed his ass and tilted her hips up to his, forcing him to move. He began moving slowly, coordinating his thrusts with hers as they both felt their arousal grow. He stroked her smooth legs, moving them over his shoulders and pushing even more deeply into her. Calleigh purred happily in response, running her hands over his firm chest and pulling him down so she could bite at his neck and bury her face in his shoulder as their urgency increased and he began rocking and thrusting more quickly into her. Within a few moments Eric could feel her beginning to tighten and he let go just as she began clenching around him.

"God Eric", she breathed as he carefully lowered himself onto her and wrapped her arms around her.

Eric chuckled, "See, it's not so bad to let me be in control once in a while"

Calleigh rolled her eyes, "Well I can see you're feeling very proud of yourself"

Eric raised his eyebrows, "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that"

She giggled, "Okay, I'll admit, it was very…enjoyable"

"That's right", Eric boasted, grinning smugly

They lay there for several minutes, cuddling and letting their breathing return to normal before Eric rolled over excitedly and placed his hand on her lower abdomen, caressing it tenderly.

"My God Eric, already? Give me a few minutes to recuperate!"

Eric ignored her comment, "In just two more weeks we get to hear the heartbeat!"  
Calleigh couldn't suppress her smile, "Yeah", she answered reverently, "We're going to have a baby Eric. Who would've thought?"

Eric chuckled, "Well, considering how often we have sex it was pretty much inevitable, Cal"

She smacked him on the shoulder playfully, "Shut up"

Eric collapsed back onto the bed next to her and buried his face in her silky hair. He remained quiet for a moment and then softly asked, "Did you want to have my babies Calleigh? I mean…before it just kind of happened"

Calleigh rolled over to face him and looked at him seriously, placing her hand lovingly on his cheek, "Of course I did Eric. I agreed to marry you before I got pregnant, didn't I?"

He nodded but didn't say anything and she continued, "Eric I wouldn't want to have babies with anyone but you"

Eric's smile covered his entire face and he kissed her forehead, tucking her head under his and pulling her tiny body against his before replying, "I never thought I'd be ready to settle down and have kids until I met you"

He could feel Calleigh returning his smile against his chest.

"Eric?", she mumbled

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry. Go make me something to eat"

He chuckled, shaking his head, "Yes ma'am"

"That's what I like to hear!", Calleigh laughed, smacking his naked ass as he climbed out of bed to fulfill her demand.


	6. Chapter 6

Promises VI

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami, I don't own any of the characters (except the hot penguin), I don't own Halloween, I pretty much don't own anything…

A/N: Okay, here's the sixth chapter. I wanted to do a Halloween chapter so this is it, albeit a little late :o) In the next chapter they'll probably go to the doctor again or something more on topic…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eric, I don't know about this costume", Calleigh adjusted her ears in the mirror

Eric came up behind her and put his hands on her hips, "Trust me Cal, you look hot"

She rolled her eyes, "Eric, we bought this costume two weeks ago. My boobs are three times the size they were then"  
He grinned, "I know, it's awesome"

"Maybe to you, you're not the one who has to worry about one of your boobs popping out of your bunny costume in front of 30 of our coworkers"

He chuckled, "Maybe Horatio will give you a raise"

She sighed and turned around, running her hands over his chest and smoothing out his smoking jacket, "Are you ready Hef?"

Eric took a moment to look her over, "Do you think we have time for-"

"Eric," Calleigh interrupted him, knowing what he was about to suggest, "Do you know how long it takes me to get in and out of this thing?"

He smirked, "Well you don't have to take the whole thing off"

She threw her head back, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door, "You're incorrigible"

Eric chuckled, turning her around and pulling her against him, "It's your own fault for being so hot"

"You're hot and I manage to control myself", she said, leaning up to kiss him before pulling him out the front door.

"Who was it who pulled me into her office last week and shut all of the blinds?", he asked, raising his eyebrows

"That's different", she replied, climbing behind the steering wheel of her car, "I'm pregnant, it was hormones"

He rolled his eyes, getting into the passenger seat, "Excuses excuses"

By the time they got to the party most of their colleagues were already there. Alexx greeted them at the door dressed as a cat, "Hugh Hefner and a Playboy bunny, I like it. It fit's the two of you"

Eric smiled cockily and Calleigh ignored him, "Thanks Alexx, I like your costume too"

"Thank you Sugar", they hugged briefly before Eric and Calleigh made their way across the room, where they spotted Ryan and Valera bickering. Valera was dressed as a cowgirl, and Ryan was wearing a black and white spotted cow costume. Eric smirked and Calleigh smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Couldn't you have at least found me a costume that looked like a bull?", Ryan whined

"That was the only one they had", Valera stressed, "besides, I think you look cute"

"I have an udder!", he shrieked

"Hey Maxine, Buttercup", Eric said, nodding to Valera and then Ryan

"Oh great. See Max, people are making fun of me! Calleigh let Eric wear a cool costume, why couldn't I go as Spiderman?"

Valera sighed in exhasperation, "Because then we wouldn't _match_! Besides, it's bad enough that you insist on wearing Spiderman jammies every night"

Eric and Calleigh were both laughing now and Ryan looked at Valera in horror, "You promised you'd never tell! That's it," he announced, taking the bell from around his neck and throwing it on the ground like a petulant child, "I'm going to the bathroom and changing out of this stupid thing"

Valera just rolled her eyes as he stomped off and turned to her friends, "Nice costumes guys. Calleigh, that bunny costume is hot"

"Thanks", Calleigh beamed, "I figure it's my last chance to show off before I start getting fat"

"You're not getting fat baby, you're pregnant, and you're still going to look beautiful", Eric assured her

Calleigh rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I certainly won't be able to fit into _this_ much longer"

Valera smiled, "Well, I'd better go calm Ryan down before he takes his costume off and starts wandering around the party in his tightie whities."

"Good luck with that", Eric smirked as she walked away in the direction Ryan had gone a few minutes earlier.

As soon as she was gone Calleigh took Eric's hand and led him to the table where the drinks and candy were, ignoring Eric's disapproving look as she grabbed a mini snickers bar and took a bite. Eric glanced around the room, noticing more than a few of their male coworkers enjoying Calleigh's revealing costume. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at them and wrapped his arm around her possessively. Maybe this costume hadn't been such a good idea after all.

Calleigh finished her candy bar and turned around to survey the party, but then quickly turned back toward the table.

"What's wrong?", Eric asked, turning around with her

"Horatio's coming!", she hissed

Eric looked over his shoulder, and sure enough he saw their boss, clad in a purple velvet suit strolling their way with a cane in his hand.

"Hey H", Eric smirked, "let me guess, you're a pimp?"

Horatio looked confised, "What? Oh no, I don't dress up for Halloween. These are my street clothes." He turned to Calleigh, who'd reluctantly spun around to face him when Eric greeted him, "You," he paused, taking off his sunglasses, "are a walking felony"

Calleigh blushed uncomfortably and pulled up her corset as her boss looked her over appreciatively, "Uh, I'm a Playboy bunny, Eric's Hugh Hefner"

Horatio nodded slightly, still not looking her in the eye, "That's a great costume Cal"

There was a momentary lull in conversation before Eric cleared his throat awkwardly, gesturing across the room, "Hey, is that Frank? Come on Cal, we should go say 'hi'"

Calleigh agreed enthusiastically and they quickly made their way to the other side of the room, where Frank was talking to someone in a football player costume. He saw them approaching and waved, "Hey guys"

"Hey!", Calleigh said cheerfully, thankful to have extricated herself from the embarrassing situation with her boss, "What are you supposed to be Frank, a cowboy?"

He was wearing all black with a huge silver belt buckle and a cowboy hat. Frank looked at her as if it should be completely obvious, "I'm Johnny Cash"

"Oh", she smiled, "well it's too bad my dad's not here. He loves Johnny Cash"

Eric snorted, "Uh Cal, I think it's probably a good thing your dad's not here", he said, gesturing to what she was wearing

Frank chuckled, "I don't have to guess what you two are. Weren't you supposed dress up?"

Eric grinned, "It took me a week to convince her to wear this costume, but it was totally worth it"

Frank nodded, "You should wear that to interrogate suspects Calleigh"

She rolled her eyes, "Right, because that would be _so_ professional"

He raised his eyebrows, "Ten minutes with you in that and we'd have all the answers we needed"

"I'll take it under advisement"

Eric chuckled, "That's a 'no' Frank"

Frank threw his hands up, "Hey, I'm just saying it would make our suspects a lot more cooperative"

"Thanks for the advice Frank", Calleigh sarcastically replied

"No problem"

"Hey Eric," Calleigh interjected, changing the subject, "people are dancing! Let's dance!", she excitedly motioned to the small, cleared out area next to the living room where a few couples had gathered.

Eric made a face, "I don't want to dance Cal. Let's just go find some dark corner we can make out in"

"No", Calleigh replied, obstinately, "I want to dance, and if you won't dance with me, I'll just go dance with that hot penguin over there who's been checking me out all night"

Eric rolled his eyes, but then Calleigh shot a flirtatious smile at the penguin who was, indeed, checking her out. Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the dance floor. Within minutes they were in a corner, making out.


	7. Chapter 7

Promises VII

Rating: R, definitely ;o)

Disclaimer: If I owned the show someone would have set Natalia on fire by now…

A/N: Okay, I know, it took me long enough to update, but in my own defense, I barely have time to eat anymore, much less write. So be glad you got any porn at all:oP

Also, I'm a little rusty since I haven't really written anything in like a decade, so keep that in mind as you read this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric unlocked the door and shoved it open, expecting to find Calleigh dressed and ready for their OB appointment that afternoon. Instead he walked into the living room to find her standing there, waiting for him in nothing but a pair of black stilettos. Eric nearly choked on his own drool. "Ahh, Calleigh…"

She smiled at him deviously, "Our appointment got pushed back two hours, so that means we have precisely 120 minutes to do whatever we want"

Eric blinked, in the last 20 seconds he'd completely forgotten about their appointment; she was four and a half months pregnant, but she still looked amazing. Finally he composed himself and smiled back at her, "Come here"

Calleigh walked up to him slowly, torturing him, and when she was finally within his reach he grabbed her and lifted her into his arms so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He kissed her hungrily and spun around to push her up against the wall, making Calleigh gasp against his mouth. After several seconds they broke the kiss and he lowered her to the ground to begin moving his mouth down her body.

"Eric", she murmured, feeling his lips on her swollen breasts

He responded by covering one of her nipples with his mouth and suckling, and Calleigh moaned loudly, nearly falling to the floor as her knees buckled

Eric chuckled, cupping her other breast in his hand and playing with it gently. After a couple of moments he moved his mouth to her other breast and slid his hand down her body to touch her and he grinned when he felt how wet she was. Soon he was on his knees and he'd replaced his fingers with his mouth, licking at her folds before pushing his tongue inside of her.

Calleigh whimpered, spreading her legs wider and gripping at his shoulders to keep herself from collapsing in a heap.

Eric teased her, taking his time to taste her before finally flicking the tip of his tongue over her clit

"Oh…Eric" Calleigh moaned loudly

He grinned and sped up his movements, pushing two fingers inside of her as she came.

Calleigh leaned her head back against the wall as Eric worked his way back up her body, stopping to pay special attention to her breasts again before meeting her mouth.

"Eric", she panted when they broke apart, "If I ever forget why I keep you around, just…do that again"

He smirked, "Surely that's not the only reason"

She tilted her head, "No, you're useful for…other things too, but that's my favorite of your talents"

He shook his head, chuckling, "You're lucky I enjoy it", he said, kissing her again

Calleigh reached down and unfastened his pants, yanking them down once she'd finished, "I want you right here"

Eric smiled and raised his eyebrow, "Against the wall?"

She nodded, giving him the sexiest look he'd ever seen

He bit his lip, trying to control himself, "Baby, do you think that's a good idea? I mean, I want to, God I want to…but isn't that a little rough, considering…"

Calleigh pouted, "Fine, you ruin all my fun. Take me to bed"

"My pleasure" Eric responded, kicking his pants from around his ankles and lifting her into his arms to carry her to their bedroom. He tossed her carefully onto the bed and crawled over her, but Calleigh pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him

Eric smirked, knowing how she liked to be in control, and watched as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Once he was completely inside of her , she paused for a moment, adjusting, and then began moving almost in slow motion.

Eric groaned, licking his lips as he watched her breasts bounce. He grabbed her hips, trying to make her speed up, but she pushed his hands away, refusing to pick up the pace.

"Baby" he whined, but she ignored him. He sighed, settling to reach up and cup her breasts in his hands while she tormented him.

Finally Calleigh got lost in her own game and began to move more quickly, rocking her hips more erratically as she neared her second orgasm and Eric thrust up to meet her, forcing her to speed up even more.

She leaned down to kiss him, her hardened nipples brushing against his chest and that was enough to push them both over the edge.

Eric held her against him, stroking her hair lovingly as they both caught their breath.

"Have I mentioned today that I love you?"

She smiled against his chest, "You're just saying that because I gave you special afternoon sex"

He chuckled, "Calleigh, we have afternoon sex all the time. Remember that time in H's office?"

She slapped his chest, peeking up at him from under a curtain of blonde hair, "Hey, I thought we both agreed that we were never allowed to talk about that again"

He laughed again, shifting slightly so that she was next to him on the mattress, "Right, sorry about that", he tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, "We should probably take a shower before the appointment"

She sighed, "Does that mean we have to get out of bed?"

Eric nodded, getting up and holding out a hand to her

She took it, letting him help her up and then followed him to the bathroom

"Eric"

He turned around, raising his eyebrows inquisitively

Calleigh smiled, "I love you too"

------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh sighed as Eric practically dragged her into the waiting room, "Eric-"

"I don't want to be late Cal, we might miss our appointment", he mumbled distractedly as he signed them in at the front desk

"We're 20 minutes early!"

Eric ignored her and led her away from the desk to the chairs, handing her a magazine, glancing at his watch and tapping his foot impatiently.

Calleigh laughed, "Eric, calm down! You're going to have a panic attack before we even get into the exam room!"

Eric threw his hands up dramatically, "I can't help it Cal! We're going to see the baby for the first time today, aren't you excited?"

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, "Of course I'm excited honey, but you look like I felt that time was dosed with cocaine"

He couldn't help but grin at that, "Good times"

Calleigh rolled her eyes, "Yeah, as much fun as that was, can we not relive it, please?"

Eric chuckled, "Okay, I get your point. I'll try to calm down, but I can't make you any promises…"

She shook her head, smiling despite herself, "Fine, I'll take what I can get"

The next 18 minutes passed like months, Eric's head snapping up every time anyone pushed through the door, and then dropping back down dejectedly when it wasn't the nurse calling them in. Finally an older, dark haired woman poked her head through the door, "Calleigh Duquesne?"

Eric leapt out of his seat and tugged Calleigh out of hers. "That's us!", he announced, rushing to the door with Calleigh trailing behind him.

They got settled in the exam room, Calleigh changed into her gown and Eric helped her up onto the table, and a few minutes later the doctor entered.

"Hi Calleigh", he smiled as she returned the greeting, then turning to Eric, "And I'm sorry, I can't seem to remember your name"

Eric narrowed his eyes, he'd almost forgotten that he hated this guy, "Eric, my name's Eric."

"Right, Eric, good to see you again", he pulled on some gloves and wheeled a machine over to where Calleigh was lying, "So, are you two excited about your first ultrasound?"

Eric and Calleigh grinned at each other, "We're very excited", Calleigh answered, scooting up on the table as the doctor began lifting her gown up and squirting the cold jelly onto her abdomen.

Dr. Nelson turned the machine on, and within a few seconds they could see a little blue figure on the screen and hear a swishing noise that the doctor informed them was the heartbeat.

Calleigh laced her fingers with Eric's as they silently watched their baby on the screen, they were in complete awe.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

They both nodded, their eyes still glued to the screen

"Okay, it looks like you're having a boy. Congratulations", he printed out a couple of pictures and handed them to Eric before turning the machine off, "Well, everything looks perfect. Your baby is very healthy. I'll leave you two alone for a couple of minutes to look at your first baby pictures", he smiled at them and then slipped out of the room.

Eric leaned in and kissed Calleigh softly and she beamed at him when he pulled back, "We're having a little boy"

"Thank God", Eric replied, returning her smile, "if we had a girl, and she looked anything like you, I'd have to buy a bigger gun"

A/N: I know, the ending of this chapter sucks, but I don't care! It's my bedtime.


End file.
